Episode 5
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Toshifumi Takizawa |epidirector = Hitomi Ezoe Mitsuhiro Yoneda |anidirector = Toshihiko Masuda |anicoop = Yukitoshi Hotani Jun Ishigami |assistani =Ippei Masui Keiko Yamamoto Tatsuo Amemiya |exedirector = |assistexe = |action = |assistaction = |mechanical = |key = Ryousuke Senbo Ippei Masui Shinya Nogami Satoru Yamashita Chuji Nakajima Tomoki Kouda Shinpei Koikawa Koji Morishima Koji Miura Satoshi Sakai Kumiko Kasuga Minoru Morita Susumu Nishizawa Momoko Nagakawa Rui Kondo Kazuaki Matsuda |2ndkey = Yukari Kobayashi Shinichi Suzuki Asuka Kurokawa Sakurako Sagano Mei Yamaguchi Meta Studio Studio Liberty |3dcg = |eyecatch = |opening = JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ |ending = Roundabout |jpdate = November 3, 2012 |endate = November 19, 2016 |previous = Overdrive |next = Tomorrow's Courage }} is the fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the fifth episode of Phantom Blood. It covers Chapter 24 through Chapter 28 of the manga. Summary Upon arriving in Windknight's Lot, JoJo's group is pickpocketed by a talented young boy named Poco who uses a slingshot to shoot himself across a nearby lake. After using the Ripple to walk on the water, JoJo and Zeppeli manage to catch Poco, after Jonathan hits the cliff Poco is climbing with a Ripple punch. Jonathan catches Poco, but strangely enough, Poco does not remember where he is or what he was doing. As the sun falls, they find themselves confronted by Dio, who had hypnotized Poco to lure JoJo's group to the graveyard where they are attacked by his legion of Zombies. Zeppeli attempts to use his Ripple attacks on Dio, but the Vampire, warned by Wang Chan, has developed a technique to counter the Ripple. By vaporizing the moisture of his body, Dio can absorb heat and thus freezes Zeppeli's arms. Just before Dio finishes him off, Jonathan joins in the battle for a quick defense, but both he and Zeppeli are easily defeated. Satisfied, Dio then summons the two undead legendary Dark Knights, Tarkus and Bruford to finish them. The tragic past of Tarkus and Bruford is explained. They were once loyal knights of Mary Stuart. However, Elizabeth I then condemned Stuart as a traitor and waged war against Stuart's armies. Mary Stuart eventually lost and was imprisoned while Tarkus and Bruford were still battling Elizabeth's forces, having been unbeaten until them. The two were then tricked into surrendering in exchange for Mary's life, but just before dying, they were shown Stuart's decapitated head. The two died, cursing the world. Dio allows Bruford to fight Jonathan alone and the two commence their battle, during which Bruford shows his peculiar technique of wielding his sword with his hair. After a couple of dodges, Jonathan is thrown into a lake where he is unable to breathe. Regardless of Bruford's armor, he is able to maneuver easily in the water and is not burdened by the need to breathe due to being a zombie. Jonathan is forced to dive deeper into the water and dislodge a rock at the bottom of the lake. Some trapped air underneath the rock gives Jonathan enough ammo to get his breathing back up and he unleashes an Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive upon Bruford. Appearances |Av6=BrufordAvAnim.png|Name6=Bruford|Status6= |Av7=PocoAvAnim.png|Name7=Poco|Status7= |Av8=Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart.png|Name8=Minor Characters#Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart|SName8=Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart|Status8= |Av9=NoPicAv.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Darnley|SName9=Darnley|Status9= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes